Lost Girl
by LyrisaLove
Summary: This is the story of how a young girl's life changed forever, and not in the good way. Peter Pan always gets what he wants and the girl was no exception. PETER/OC
1. It Started One Night

**Chapter 1: It Started One Night**

* * *

Lily's piercing blue eyes were partially aqua but as you moved further away from her pupil they grew as dark as the world that awaited her, the outer edge ending in midnight blue.

Mahogany wavy hair poured over her shoulders right to the bottom of her back.

The blue swirling colour of her eyes were hidden as she bowed her head, on her window seat reading her favourite book, Peter Pan.

Peter Pan had been her favourite book ever since her long lost Father had sent it to her on her birthday many years ago.

If you knew Lily well, you'd notice how much reading stories had always comforted her whenever she felt lonely, which was... Well, always.

Her Mother, Jane Darling, had forbade her to read the marvellous story by James Matthew Barrie.

Lily never found out why, nor did she care, only that she would read it whenever she had the chance.

Sometimes, she even felt as though she was there, in Neverland, where you could fight pirates, swim with the mermaids and dance with the natives, but most importantly, you could fly.

In reality, she wished she were there.

"Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it." She read aloud.

Lily closed her eyes momentarily, picturing Neverland in her imaginative mind.

Of course most of children in the world have heard of Neverland, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.

But they all end up losing faith when they grow up.

Lily didn't understand why she hadn't, but she felt as though she was apart of it all, somehow.

The thought of a bright blue endless sky above a green and enchanted island was enough to make her want to fly.

Mermaids and Fairies made her want to sing.

She opened her eyes and sighed to her self, looking up at the stars, placing the book gently on her lap.

"Star light, star bright, second star to the right, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." She closed her pale blue eyes and made her wish, like she had every night for the last ten years.

Then she smiled slightly, as she hid the book under the pillow.

She curled up, slightly on her window seat and drifted off into sleep.

There was a breeze coming from the open window, but she didn't mind, she'd always kept her window open, in hope that a certain boy would take her away to her dreamland.

* * *

It was dark in Neverland that night.

The embers of the fire reflecting of his eyes as he thought to himself.

The ones who knew him doubted that his thoughts were dark and evil.

But those who didn't would think he was just an innocent boy, in his late teens.

However, Peter Pan was far from innocent.

He was a demon, now sat lazily on a log, still gazing into the orange flames of the dim fire.

Evil as he was, he felt nothing as he glared down at lost boys occasionally crying in their sleep.

He knew, of course, that when they'd wake they wouldn't remember their dreams of being back home, because never would they go there again.

But it had happened before, a young boy who refused to believe he was lost.

That boy, as much as Peter hated to admit it, had escaped.

The demon boy heard a rustling sound behind him, but her knew who it was.

"Felix." He greeted, his second in command.

The hooded figure walked towards him, frowning when he saw the passive look on his leader's face. "Is something wrong?"

Peter stood as he looked up at the lost boy, clapping his hands together as though he'd solved a puzzle. "Nope." He smirked, popping the 'P'.

Felix tilted his head slightly, noticing the passive look on Pan's face. "Are you sure?"

He was given the death stare, and his stomach churned, that look could make the darkness itself crawl into a corner and cry. "You doubt me?"

Felix looked at his feet. "Of course not."

"Good." Pan's good mood returned as though Felix hadn't said anything. "Now. I'm going to be off the island for a day or two. So keep the boys fit, OK Felix?"

Felix knew he was pushing his luck when he asked yet another question. "Where you going?"

"To see an old friend." He stated.

His loyal lost boy gave him a questioning look. "Who?"

Peter grinned deviously. "My little _Darling._"

* * *

Hours later, Lily woke. It was darker outside, now.

The shining stars had disappeared behind the almost black clouds.

She suddenly felt cold, feeling a dark presence nearby, as though some demon was hiding in the shadows.

Lily had never felt anything like it before, she could tell something wasn't right.

She sat up and listened for a few minutes but all she could hear was her own racing heart beat and the sound of her slow breathing.

Rain had started to fall and every drop got bigger and bigger until it seemed like a river pouring from the inky blue sky.

Nothing in the world could have prepared her for what happened next, an eye catching bolt of lightning lit the room for a faction of second and through the corner of her eye, Lily could have sworn she saw someone was standing behind her.

She jumped out of bed and ran across her room, now breathing heavily. "H-hello?" She whispered.

There was no reply. The sixteen year old stood in the corner of her room, trying to make out shapes of shadows.

In the end, she found nothing but her furniture and random objects lying on the floor, so with a small yawn, she walked to her bed.

However, that feeling someone watching her didn't go away, even when sleep finally over took her once more.

The demon, that had been hiding only he knew where, advanced, unknowingly by the sleeping beauty before him.

He was close enough to play with her curly dark hair as he caressed her ghost like face and whispered to her softly. "It's been a long time, flower." He kissed her lips lightly, so as not to wake her.

Lily moved a little at his touch and let out a soft whimper that made the demon smirk.

He lent back and thought to himself. "The last time I saw you... You were very small... Good to see you've grown just enough for me." He admired her body and ran his fingertips down, feeling the way it curved.

Peter Pan chucked. "Perfect." He whispered, and then he vanished.

A few moments later Lily's eyes shot open again and she got out of bed and walked over to her open bay window and sat staring out at the sea.

The waves had calmed down from what she could see and the sky was clear and the sun was rising with pink and orange mixed clouds.

Lily felt better and calm but in the back of her mind she could still feel that something wasn't right.

She ran a finger across her lips, wondering why they were so cold.


	2. Bus Stop Strangers

**Chapter 2: Bus Stop Strangers**

* * *

The next day, the sixteen year old girl woke up and smiled as she saw her mother sitting on the black leather sofa in the living room.

"Morin' Mum." She greeted with a small smile that seemed to brighten the room.

Jane looked up at her daughter with a smile. "Good Morning, Lily. Did you sleep well?" She asked, standing over to hug her.

Lily shook her head slightly, the memory of her previous night vivid in her mind. "The storm woke me up." Was all she said.

Her mother tilted her head to one side but the look in her eyes did not look like confusion towards what Lily had told her.

It looked more like she was worried, afraid even. "There wasn't a storm, last night, sweetheart." She stated, her eyebrows knotting together in thought.

Lily was taken aback. "Um... Yes there was... Didn't you hear anything?"

Her mother walked over to the window and looked out at the magnificent garden before her. "Everything is dry, my dear. Maybe you just had a nightmare." She suggested, though she seemed uncertain.

Lily wasn't at all convinced but she decided not to go further into the conversation, noticing the peculiar discomfort of her mother. "Maybe."

After a small breakfast Lily made her way to the bus stop that wasn't too far from her house.

All sorts of people could be seen there, and Lily couldn't help but observe them.

Some were impatient and looked at their watches every other second to see if their bus was running late.

But there were some who waited patiently too. They even smiled occasionally when they saw Lily staring.

Students always stood in small groups and talked about whatever a _normal _teenager would talk about.

Lily didn't know much about that though. Ever since she was small, her mother had taught her everything that she knew.

That's why Lily was so lonely most of the time, she didn't have friends to have fun with.

But one thing she had learnt by herself was that sitting at a bus stop presents a perfect opportunity to study human nature.

The bright red vehicle didn't take long to arrive, and Lily almost decided to wait for the next one.

This bus was packed and Lily was lucky to find a place right at the back of the bus, where a boy, maybe a little older than her sat staring blankly out of the window.

She sighed deeply. "Um... E-excuse me?" She asked shyly.

The boy turned around showing off his handsome features.

His light brown hair was somehow neat and yet at the same time scruffy.

But Lily wasn't looking at his hair. No. She stared into his green eyes that seemed to hold so many secrets. "Yes?"

Lily swallowed. "I-is this seat taken?"

He smirked. "No."

She sat down beside him and he smiled. "What's your name?" He asked her.

Lily was hesitant at first, remembering what her mother had told her so many times. '_Never speak to strangers. They may not seem dangerous at first but sometimes they turn out to be. So be careful who you talk to, Lily_.'

Not once had Lily disobeyed that rule.

Only once, and little did she know the person she was talking right now to would be the most dangerous person she'd ever meet. "I-um... I-It's Lily. And you are?"

He chucked at her shyness. "I'm Peter."

Lily smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you, Peter." She stated.

He smirked. "Likewise. So... Where are you heading?"

She hesitated yet again before she answered. "I'm going to the beach. You?"

"Just looking around, really..." He shrugged. "I'm not from around here..."

Lily tilted her head slightly. "By yourself? What about your parents?"

"I don't have any." He didn't sound upset in the slightest but Lily didn't notice.

Her aquatic-like eyes widened slightly. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "I didn't mean-"

He shrugged. "It's nothing. I really don't care about them anyway. But what about you? Shouldn't you be at school or something?" He asked, suddenly curious.

Lily frowned. "I could ask you the same thing." She realized.

He chuckled. "I don't go. But you should."

"And why's that?"

Peter smirked once more. "You're clever." He noticed. "That's why, I guess."

Lily shook her head. "Thanks. But if we're clever already... Why should we go to school?"

This made him laugh. "Good point." He stated.

Before Lily could reply, she heard the bus driver call out her stop and looked apologetically at Peter. "This is my stop."

He grinned. "Really? It's mine too." He told her.

So they left the bus and now walked slowly down the path for a few minutes before Lily broke the awkward silence.

"I thought you said you were just 'looking around?'" She questioned. "Why'd you get off the bus?"

"I happen to like the beach as well." Peter responded, smiling.

Lily felt a little nervous but she couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Well... Last one to the sea is a rotten egg!" She smirked, running as fast as she could on the scorching sand that led to the water.

She couldn't deny just how much she had always loved the ocean. She loved the colour; the turquoise silkiness of it, the way it gently crashed against the cliffs.

But most of all she loved how it made her calm, made her slow down and think.

But now, as she raced towards it, with Peter by her side, she felt a rush inside of her.

She knew that the sea held so many secrets, some that she couldn't understand.

Her Mother on the other hand, wasn't exactly as adventurous as her beloved daughter.

Lily didn't understand why, at times it was as if Jane had a secret of her own.

And the sixteen year old girl would figure it out.

Peter caught her and picked her up bridal style and threw her into the waters. "I'll get you for that!" She yelled, diving under where he couldn't see her.

She came up behind him and pushed him under quickly, before diving under again.

At first she'd been really shy towards him, but now it seemed as though she'd known him forever, but that would soon change.

Because Peter Pan wasn't just a normal teenager either. No... He was a demon.


	3. His True Colours

**Chapter 3: His True Colours**

* * *

As much as Jane tried to shake the feeling, she couldn't help but feel the shivers of fear run down her spine.

At first she had tried cooking to try and take her mind off the dreadful worry in her chest.

She should have known it wouldn't work. The chocolate cake burned in the oven and the kitchen now smelt awful.

Now she had no choice but to start cleaning up.

Thoughts of her past kept appearing in her head. _His _voice yelling at her or whispering into her ear, reminding her of the one thing she'd tried to forget for years: "_Peter Pan never fails!"_

Jane Darling knew the meaning of fear better than anything else in the world.

She knew about those moments that take your breath away but leave you choking for air. The same feeling you get when your heart beat becomes increasingly fast.

And when you afraid, you either do two things: stay frozenly still or run for your life.

As she climbed the stairs to her daughters bedroom, after she had finished tidying, she felt as though she was being watched.

The feeling was familiar, one she'd experienced a little too often in the past.

The door creaked open and Jane walked into the room.

Lily's room was was welcoming with a lingering smell of Lily's strawberry scented perfume.

Jane ran her fingers across the hand painted stars on the wall and sighed.

She stood there, admiring the old pictures of Lily riding her first bike, playing her guitar for the first time.

The very same dark wooded instrument sat lonely in the corner, and Jane glanced at it with a small, weak smile.

But that's when she saw it. Something caught her eye from under the the pillow that lay on Lily's bay window, a book.

Slowly and dreading, Jane moved the pillow aside and when she saw the title she let out a scream.

The story of Peter Pan, the _wrong_ story of the demon that ruined her life.

Jane whimpered. "Lily."

From her pocket she pulled out her cell phone and found Lily's name on the contact list.

At first Lily didn't answer, and Jane rang at least three times before she picked up her phone.

"_Hey mum!_" She greeted happily. "_Sorry I didn't answer, I was swimming._"

"Lily." Jane whispered.

"_Yeah, mum, what's up? Hang on._" Lily asked, placing her hand on the mic. "_Sh! Peter! I'm on the phone! You were saying?_"

Jane's heart hammered in her chest when she said _his _name. "Honey I need you to come home, we need to talk about some things. Things I've never told you." Jane said as she walked around her daughter's room in an anxious state.

Lily sighed slightly. "_Mum, what's all this about?_" Lily asked her.

Jane let out a shaky breath. "I need you to come home. Now."

"_Alright. I'll be there as fast as I can._" Lily stated. "_Love you. Bye._"

* * *

She hung up the phone and noticed Peter staring at her. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. Mum wouldn't tell me." She replied. "But I've got to go. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be." He grabbed her wrist as she was about to walk past him. "I'm sure we'll see each other very soon, _darling_."

He grinned slyly, "Um... Yeah. Bye, Peter." Lily ran back towards the bus stop, her hair still slightly damp from the water.

She turned around after a minute or two as she sat waiting, but any trace of Peter was gone.

It was almost as if he just vanished. His last few words ringing through her mind.

What did he mean by that? It was just a friendly gesture, right? Though it didn't really feel like one.

But what would she know, it's not like she has any friends.

She waited ten minutes or so for the bus.

This time, it was practically empty, she sat at the back once again and sighed as the bus started to move.

* * *

Jane closed her eyes for only a second and when they opened she knew her worst fear was standing right behind her.

His presence was so dark that it seemed as though she was trapped, held in by the shadows of her daughter's bedroom.

She heard him step closer and closer until she could feel his breath of the back of her neck.

His lips curling into a cruel smirk just inches from her ear. "Hello Jane." He whispered. "Long time no see."

Jane didn't move, nor did she reply. "You've grown." His cold and mischievous voice stated.

Jane turned around and her eyes became wide with fear as she looked into the green eyes of Peter Pan.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She squeaked as she stepped back, breathing heavily as she did so.

This seemed to make him chuckle. "Oh, Jane... You know very well why I'm here."

Jane tried to run for it but the teenage demon grabbed her quickly and threw her against the wall.

She crashed into the pictures, glass breaking everywhere, leaving her with small cuts on her back.

"Please! Lily's still so young!" She pleaded. "Don't take her! Please!"

Pan laughed. "You were thirteen the way I remember it." He stated. "She's more than ready, Jane."

Jane's eyes started to widen at the vivid memory from all those years ago.

To think that her only daughter was about to face the same fate, with the same demon.

She let a stray tear roll down her cheek. "Please, I'll do anything. J-just don't take her!" She pleaded.

Pan was becoming impatient. "Your pathetic pleas won't help you Jane. You should know that by now." He said coldly.

Her heart pounded and for a moment she felt a spark of anger, fear and worry.

She bowed her head and sunk to her knees as Pan smirked. "That's right, Jane." He sneered. "Get on your knees, where you belong."

Quickly as she could she reached for a shard of glass from one of the pictures and came at the teenage demon.

He smirked, '_stupid girl_' He thought to himself.

Before she could puncture his skin, he grabbed her wrist and Jane dropped the shard on the floor.

Pieces of glass shattered everywhere but she couldn't bring herself to look away from Pan's dark eyes.

"Bad move, Jane." He seethed.

Her eyes became wide again as he raised his hand. Only this time, he made her fly further and harder against the wall.

"Mum!" Came Lily's startled voice as she ran into the room towards her mother.

Jane lay unconscious on the floor. "Hello again, Lily." Pan greeted.

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, that seemed to be swelling with tears. "Peter!?" She shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?! What happened?!"

Pan made his was towards her as she cradled her mother's head in her hands.

"Don't you know who I am, Lily?" Peter asked, corning her and her mother.

Lily frowned in confusion. "Peter... I-I don't understand... I thought we were-"

He chuckled. "_Friends?_ No." He grinned darkly. "I'm Peter Pan." He said casually. Though to her it sounded more like Peter Pan didn't _have _friends.

She narrowed her eyes at him, hatefully. "_Of course you are_!" She said sarcastically. "And I'm Wendy!"

This made him laugh. To prove he wasn't lying and that he was in fact who he claimed to be, appeared even closer to her, like magic.

Lily felt trapped and part of her wished she'd just melt away into the wall. "What the hell." She murmured.

Pan grabbed her wrists and pushed her harshly against the wall, causing her mother's head to fall roughly back onto the wooden floor. "You've got fire." He whispered huskily. "I like fire."

She shivered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, your mother didn't tell you," He sneered, tilting his head. "Well, I guess it's about time you knew." He whispered darkly as shot daggers at her mother.

"Tell me what?" Lily demanded, the annoyance he was making her feel didn't help the fact that she was afraid, but she would try anything to seem brave.

Pan sighed. "A very long time ago, when I had your mother, I gave her a choice." He explained. "If she wanted to leave the island alive-"

"Island?" Lily cut him off.

He smirked. "Neverland." He whispered darkly.

"Of course." Lily retorted.

Pan chuckled. "You see, your mother was useless to me. I was looking for someone _special... _I caged her for a _very _long time until I realized just how boring she was... I gave her two choices: one was having her drowned by the mermaids."

Lily gasped at this. All her positive thoughts of Neverland and Peter Pan vanished. "The second was to let her go... On one condition. I get her first born daughter. _You_." He grinned. "She traded you, precious. And now, you are mine." Pan growled as he stepped closer to her, now pressing her body against the wall.

Lily stared at him in disbelief. "My mum would never do that!" She yelled. "You're not real, you're just from a story! This is nothing but a nightmare!"

At least that's what she hoped. "Oh, trust me, love. I am _very_ real."

"What do you want from me." Lily demanded. "And why did you lie?"

He smirked at her, cupping her chin in his firm grip. "I wanted to know who you are." He smirked. "And now, you are coming with me to Neverland." He sneered.

"I would sooner die than go anywhere with you!" She spat. "Especially after what you did to my mother!"

He raised an eyebrow. "She's not dead _yet_." He threatened. "Come with me, and I may let her live"

Lily's eyes widened in horror. "B-but I can't just leave her here! Not like this." She whimpered. "Please! Let me look after her."

"If you don't come willingly, I will rip out her heart in front of you." Lily's eyes started to water. "Trust me, I will" He snarled angrily, as Lily didn't seem to think him capable

She let out a sob. "N-no don't!" He brushed her tear away with his thumb and grabbed her wrist firmly.

But before he could drag her out the door, Jane groaned in pain.

"Mum!" Lily called as Pan pulled at her.

Jane reached out to her daughter. "Lily! Pan, let her go! I'm begging you!" She pleaded.

Pan glared at her. "Jane, we made a deal, and if you want lily to be safe, you will let me take her!"He barked.

But Jane couldn't just let him 'take her'. "With you she'll never be safe."

"Mother, what's-!?"

Lily was cut off as Pan put a hand over mouth, causing her protests to come out in muffled cries.

"I'll be coming back for you" He growled as he slapped Jane against the wall again. Lily was terrified as she saw her mother unconscious once more.

She looked up at Pan and he blew in her face. That's when everything became black.


	4. Neverland

**Chapter 4: Neverland**

* * *

Jane woke up to find that her daughter was gone and Pan staring down at her with a smug smile. She trembled under his constant stare.

She barely noticed their change of scenery. Before they had been inside of Lily's bedroom, now they were in a small and warm living room.

However in that moment, Jane felt nothing but the darkness radiating off of her enemy.

Fear rose inside her and she couldn't help but shout. "Where's my daughter?!" She yelled.

Pan chuckled softly, his eyes blazing with victory. "Oh Jane, she's right where she belongs." Pan sneered. "In my possession."

"No!" She yelled. "P-please! Bring her back to me!"

Her pleas somehow caused a wave of anger to wash over him. "You knew the price Jane!" Pan spat.

Jane herself could feel the mixed emotions inside her. There was fear, hate, anger, sadness, dread and worst of all, guilt.

Because she did know the price. The price of leaving Neverland. A life for a life. She should have let Pan throw her into mermaids lagoon instead of trading her own daughter for her freedom. It was selfish.

Maybe she was just afraid, but the sudden guilt made her yell out in frustration. "I can't let you take her!"

But she should have known better, Pan smacked her, causing her to loose her balance and fall on the sofa.

Pan stood above her, smirking. "But you can't stop me." He reminded her. "Not unless you want me to kill you, _darling_."

Jane's eyes widened and she could no longer keep in the tears that had been threatening to fall.

* * *

Lily woke, her head aching. She didn't remember falling asleep, but that was not what bothered her.

Pan was nowhere to be seen and neither was her mother.

As quietly as she could, she ran down stairs and she saw Pan standing over the couch in the living room.

She was thankful that his back was facing her, until she saw that he looking down at her crying mother.

Her first thought was to try and help , but she knew very well that she would never manage alone.

She ran towards the door, and out of the house, about to call for help. But that's when she heard a scream. "Mum!"

Her eyes became wide and teary as she started sprinting back.

"Mum, I'm coming!" She screamed in panic. But before she reached the door Peter Pan had grabbed her arms tightly, his chest against her back.

Lily yelped in shock and begged him to let go. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He whispered into her ear.

"MUM!" She cried. "Let go of me! Please!"

"See, Lily, I would've let you say goodbye... But your mother was being a little too protective." He stated. "So now, we're leaving!" Pan hissed as he held her in a tighter grip.

"NO! Please!" She struggled against him. "MUM!" She sobbed.

Before she could protest Pan began to lift off the ground and pull her up into the sky.

Of course, Lily panicked as she held on to Pan for dear life. She had no time to think of what was happening, all she could do was pray that it'd soon be over. That she'd wake up from this vivid nightmare.

It'd hadn't been a long flight when they landed on a shore Lily was unfamiliar with.. "Wh-where are we?" She whispered.

She knew it was a stupid question, but she hated the constant silence.

"Welcome to Neverland, love" He said grinning mischievously as he spread out his arms in a welcoming manor

Had this been the Peter Pan she believed in, she probably would've been overjoyed, but he wasn't.

And the island before her wasn't full of sunshine or fairies, it was dark and gloomy.

They were on a beach, and Lily could see the fog coming out of the forest like in some horror movie she'd seen back home.

"This isn't real." She whimpered.

Pan smirked at her cruelly. "Oh, it's real." He whispered into her ear.

She flinched when his breath touched her ear. "I'm dreaming." She closed her eyes, refusing to believe him. "You're not real!"

Peter pulled down roughly on her hair, so she would open her eyes. "Oh, I'm very real, love." He sneered as glared at her with frustration.

She struggled against his grip. "Th-then please... L-let me go home!" She pleaded. "My m-mother... She... She needs me."

Pan scoffed. "Enough!" Pan snapped. He let go of her hair and grabbed her forearm in a vice like grip and began walking towards the forest, dragging Lily behind him.

She struggled when she realized where they were heading. "I'm not going in there!" She hissed. "Let go of me! What do you think I am?! A rag doll!?"

"I was thinking more of a pet, actually." Pan said sarcastically. "But 'rag doll' works too, I guess."

_"Why is this even happening?" _She thought to herself, bitterly. "What do you want from me?!"

"Define 'want'?" Pan chuckled darkly as he raised an eyebrow.

Lily shook her head at him. "Your sick" she scoffed back.

He laughed at this. "You don't know the half of it, love." He winked.

Lily's eyes widened. "Whatever you want... You won't get it from me."

"Is that a challenge because Peter Pan never fails" He enlightened.

Lily shivered at his voice. She bit her lip. "There's a first time for everything." She muttered.

This angered him, it was almost as if she was questioning him, no one, not even the lost boys would dare do that.

He slapped her, loud and hard, the sound of a whip crashing down on skin. Lily yelped as her head turned to one side.

She didn't say anything, she'd learnt her firs lesson; do not question Pan. Ever.

He took a hold of her hand tightly. "Now it's to meet the lost boys." He said darkly as he dragged her deep into the forest.

The trees clawed at her clothes, scrapping her skin as Pan dragged her towards the camp.

She yelled out in pain as she tripped over a sharp rock, causing her ankle to twist. Pan turned around, his hand still tightly grabbing onto her.

He rolled his eyes and bent down, "Watch where you're walking." He hissed.

Lily glared at him. "Maybe if you weren't so eager to drag me, I wouldn't have fallen!" She snapped back.

Pan narrowed his eyes at her for a second and yanked her up to her feet.

He smirked at her before grabbing her wrist and walking faster than before.

Lily wanted to cry but she knew she had to stay strong.

She almost walked into him when he stopped. "We're here." He whispered, stepping away from her.

"Where's 'here'?" She wondered aloud.

Lily almost jumped out of her skin when he whistled loudly. "Come on out boys!" He shouted.

Just then, a huge crowed of a dozen teenage boys, her age, maybe older came from behind the large trees that surrounded them.

Lily was terrified, but she tried her best not to show it. She knew who they were; The Lost Boys.

Pan pulled out his dagger and grinned at her. "Let's play."


End file.
